babysitting
by boxonarock
Summary: she had to babysit during their study session [au]


**Disclaimer: I do not own Magi or any of its characters**

* * *

A very frazzled looking Yamraiha opened the door, "Oh, hi Sharrkan, I know we're studying today, but my friend asked me to look after her kid while she goes out on a 'romantic date' with her husband." She rolled her eyes at 'romantic date.' "Yeah, so you wouldn't mind if he stayed while we study, right?"

Sharrkan looked at her feet to see a boy stare up at him, "I don't really care, just as long as he doesn't distract us." He shrugged.

His heart skipped a beat when she beamed at him, "Great! It's nice to see you so cooperative for once, stupid swordsman."

"Don't keep your hopes up, chemistry nut."

He set all his things on the small table and sat on a pillow.

"Miss Yamu, is this Mister a swordsman?" the boys blue eyes sparkled, "That's so cool!"

Sharrkan chuckled, "No, I just do kendo. It's pretty fun if you're not an old hag who spends her day reading books."

A poisonous glare was shot at him.

"Wow! That's just like Alibaba!"

"Yeah, _cool_ indeed." She replied icily, "Aladdin, did you bring your books? We have to study so you have to keep quiet."

Aladdin nodded and pulled out his books from his bag.

Sharrkan opened his textbook and pointed something out to Yamraiha, "Hey 'Miss Yamu,' I don't really get this part."

Yamraiha furrowed her brow at the name and leaned in closer to read the part, her hair tickled his nose. "This is actually pretty simple." She enthusiastically explained the concepts to him.

He studied her face as she explained, there was a sparkle in her eye as she smiled about the subject; he couldn't help but smile at her smile. He noticed a stray strand of light blue hair by her face and reached to tuck it behind her ear. She looked up and he froze. Sharrkan immediately pulled back his arm as if he were burned.

"So do you get it now?" She asked, tucking that strand of hair behind her ear.

He scratched his neck, "Yeah, I think I get it now." He looked away sheepishly.

Aladdin suddenly spoke up from his corner, "Miss Yamu, can I have some juice?"

Yamraiha got up from her seat, "Of course, is apple juice fine?"

"Mhmm!" and eager nod came from Aladdin.

"Sharrkan," she turned to him, "how about you?"

He coughed, still flushed from before, "W-water would be nice." He winced at his voice crack.

She left the room.

Aladdin cleared his throat, "Mister Sharrkan, are you and Miss Yamu going out?" His tone was innocent, Sharrkan noted, but his intention was not so much.

Sharrkan suddenly had a coughing fit, "Uh, no, why?"

The boy grinned, "Because it looks like you guys like each other a lot!"

He choked on air again, "Psh, who could like that chemistry witch? She's always going on about that subject, I mean, who could stand that?"

A glass of water was slammed onto the table, "I could say the same about you, kendo idiot." Yamraiha hissed as she handed Aladdin his juice box, which he gladly accepted.

The tension in the room was high for the next hour. Except to Aladdin, who was happily sipping his apple juice as he read his book.

 _Damn that tiny bastard!_ Sharrkan cursed inwardly. _Damn kid's a fuckin' demon!_

The doorbell rang and Yamraiha got up to get it. Sharrkan turned to see who was at the door.

"Thank you so much for taking care of Aladdin, Yamraiha!" A pink haired lady beamed, "I'm also sorry for the sudden request!"

"Oh it's okay. Aladdin has been quite the darling while he was here."

 _No, he wasn't!_ Sharrkan fumed.

A man with dark blue hair grunted, "Aladdin, come on, let's go home."

"Okay!" Aladdin grabbed his things and ran to his parents, "Bye Miss Yamu, Mister Sharrkan!"

Yamraiha waved as Sharrkan walked to stand by the door. When the family was out of sight, she closed the door with a sigh, "Well, back to studying."

"Y'know, we've done a lot of studying so far, why don't we take a break?"

Yamraiha raised an eyebrow, "What would you like to do with a 'chemistry witch who always goes on about chemistry?' Huh, _Sharrkan_?"

"Fine." He said, pushing her tiny frame against the door, "How about a 'chemistry witch that I really like?' How's that, _Yamraiha_?"

"What-?" she gasped as he pressed their lips together.

"What do you think, stupid?" He flicked her forehead.

She clutched her head, "That hurt, you stupid baldy!" She yelped when he pulled her as they fell on the couch.

"I'm not bald…" he murmured as he sealed their lips once more in a kiss.

* * *

 **hi again.**

 **Sharrkan has issues with Aladdin because Sharrkan is Sharrkan.**

 **but yeah unreasonable hate on the kid Sharr ya goof.**

 **yeah later**

 **kthxbye**

 **box**


End file.
